


It's a Date, She Wrote

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts JL [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrities, Drabble, F/M, Meet-Cute, Social Media, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Life works in mysterious ways. Who knew that a creepy wanker on Instagram and Marlene's intervention would bring them together?





	It's a Date, She Wrote

“Hey girl!” Marlene greeted her. “How’s it going?”

“It’s crazy busy,” Lily replied, slumping into the chair opposite from Marlene’s. “The final edits are due Friday.”

“Glad you still managed to squeeze in a lunch with me.”

Lily flashed her a smile. “Does me good to get out of the flat.”

A waitress arrived to take their orders and returned a moment later with their drinks.

“Oh, someone posted a screen cap of your Instagram on Twitter,” Marlene told Lily, resuming their conversation.

“Ugh. What about?”

“You were throwing major shade on some wanker creeping on your selfies. Everyone on Twitter was applauding you.”

“Ah, that. Pro tip: don’t start shit with people who wrangle with words for a living.” Lily smirked. “Some guy was so impressed by my comeback he wanted to marry me.”

“Seriously?”

“Uh-huh.” Lily pulled out her phone and searched her Instagram for the comment. “See for yourself.”

There was, in fact, a heart-eye emoji followed by the words **“marry me”** , but it was the person who’d posted the comment that had Marlene’s eyes bugging out.

“Lily,” she gasped, grabbing the phone, “that’s not ‘some guy’, that’s _James Potter_!”

Lily frowned. “Who?”

“Um, the footballer?” Marlene retorted, the sentiment of ‘well duh’ plain in the tone of her voice.

“You know I don’t follow sports.”

Marlene shook her head, and clicked to open his profile.

“James Potter,” she said emphatically, handing Lily’s phone back.

Lily rolled her eyes but looked down at her phone. She tried not to stare at the photos.

“He’s fit,” she commented, hoping she sounded neutral.

“No shit. You have to reply.”

“And say what?”

“’Sure, when’s the wedding?’ Maybe add a winky face.”

“ _No_ , Marlene.”

“Why not? You two could be the new Posh and Becks! Oh, _oh_! You could be the _LilyPot_.”

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation,” Lily muttered, before glaring at Marlene. “It’s not gonna happen!”

Lily clicked reply, then began to type. “ **’I’m flattered, but I’m not looking to get married right now.’** ”

Marlene pouted. “My suggestion was better.”

Lily ignored her.

Their food arrived, and Lily was about to start eating when her phone screen lit up.

“Huh, Potter commented back.”

“Gimme!” Marlene snatched Lily’s phone. “ **’Fair enough. How about dinner?’** Ooh, he really must fancy you!”

“Shut up. …Wait, are you _typing_?!”

“I’m saving your love life.”

“ _Marlene!_ ”

Lily grabbed her phone back, and saw that Marlene had replied with: **‘Are you buying? ;)’**

“Really, Marlene?” Lily groaned. “The winky face?”

Potter replied the same instant, distracting Lily.

**‘Sure. Are you gonna tell me all about your new book?’**

Lily blinked. Marlene craned across the table to see what Lily was typing.

**‘You read my books?!’**

**‘I’m a huge fan.’**

“See, Lily, you _have_ to go out with him!” Marlene gushed.

“Because he’s a fan?”

“Because he’s a fit pro-footballer who fancies you!”

Lily bit her lip. One date wouldn’t hurt, right?

“Fine,” she conceded, and started to type her reply to Potter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 8.3.18: I wrote a prequel and a sequel for this drabble which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907067).


End file.
